


The pillow

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Body Pillow, Gay Sex, M/M, pre alpha vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: Nicky has a body pillow with mr P on it  for no special reason. and mr P discovers that…pre-alpha houses!--------------------------warning: extremely horny Nicky. extremely kind hearted Theodore.





	The pillow

Everything, what Theodore Peterson knew about his young, new neighbor, was nothing, but that he was young, and single. And a very stubborn man, when it came to find out the secrets about the man’s basement. He spent nearly all of his days with keeping that young, spiky haired boy away from his door, and his house. He more or less succeeded, but after some time, he’s got curious. How does the young man live? He obviously had a smaller house, than he did. Does he really have noone, but a neighbor to terrorize? Is it really just curiousity, or is it somethig else?

Theodore was a very aware person, and when it came to spying, there was nobody better than him. He’s been returning the „spying” on his own neighbor for the third day in a row, but it was the longest time tonight, when he was hiding behind the curtain.  
The young man’s had a small bedroom, with one window facing towards Theodore’s house. He’s caught him spying with his binoculars countless times, watching every movement, even if he was eating, sleeping, or watching tv. The boy obviously watched him, waiting for the best moment to break in. But this time..he rather stayed at home.  
In the beginning, the neighbor experienced break-ins all day and night. He couldn’t fall asleep for more than twenty minutes. If he did so, he immediately woke up for the sound of breaking windows, or opening garage doors.

But this time. This time is indeed different. The young man decided to stay at home, probably tired as well, Theodore thought. He was wearing only underpants, and a black shirt, at least he wore something, when sleeping. The neighbor’s been standing behind the curtain for almost two hours now, in the darkness, because the owner of the house did nothing else, since changing clothes, but laying in his bed, hugging a man-sized pillow.

It was already dark, when both of them got into his home. Theodore didn’t really take care of his surroundings, as time passed, he noticed slowly, how poorly the young man’s room is furnitured. He just moved in. But since then, he didn’t unpack, he didn’t do anything in his house, he kept coming to his house. Theodore was a bit annoyed because of this, but he just couldn’t take the young man seriously. Not this time. Mainly, that the other man finally did something unusual. Other, than smoking cigars, which had kind of…strange smell.

  
Not absolutely legal smell.

The neighbor was kind of allergic to cigars, and mainly to the smell of weed. He had no choice this time, but he already knew, what he’s gonna steal in return for the break-ins. The young man was indeed too young to do sucha thing, like smoking weed from time to time. At least, he thought that.  
He only took a step forward from behind his hiding spot, when he was certain, that the other is in euphoric state. He’s been trying to get into it for days, at least the older man experienced something, like this every night, since he watched him.

The whole room was dark, he could only see the silhouette of the other. He was still on the bed, still hugging that goddamned pillow. What’s up with that?  
He took a step closer, because he noticed, that something was on the pillow itself. Or rather-someone. The other suddenly changed his pose, sat on the pillow, still not noticing anything around him. The neighbor’s leg stopped in mid-air.

He took a step backwards. It was too early to come out.

-Oh, look at you, handsome –he heard the boy talking on a voice, he’s never heard from him before. They indeed didn’t talk too much, mostly cursing, before he got kicked out from the neighbor’s house, but..this voice was quite different. –Quite nice moustache, mister. –the neighbor’s heart skipped a beat.

He wanted to know, who’s on that pillow, which the other is looking at. He had to know. He put himself together, and took a step forward again. This time, he succeeded, and got closer to the bed. He was almost there. He almost saw what he wanted. Luckily,the moonlight helped him.

The young man looked in front of him, this is where the older man’s heart skipped another beat. But that look was empty. The weed. He looked back at the pillow,and the neighbor had to admit, what he didn’t want to: the other was riding the pillow, like a horse…or…even worse.

Curiousity lead the older man, he took another step, and he was already at the bed. Next to him. The other didn’t look up, he was busy with the pillow. Very busy. He sat on the giant pillow with spreaded legs, trying to push it down with his lower body, again and again. He was grumbling something, the neighbor leaned closer to him.

-Why wasn’t a giant dildo attached to this goddamned….pillow…not that I……-the boy looked up again, his face almost met with his neighbor’s. he didn’t see him. But the neighbor did see him; for probably the first time in his life, a sweatdrop rolled down on his face. He didn’t move. He was shocked, he figured out, what’s happening, but at first he didn’t realize, why. He finally saw, who was the figure on the pillow.

  
Himself,in a very misunderstandable pose.

He regretted everything in that moment. By the time he got back to the present, he already had to look down, because the young man laid on the pillow, hugged it tightly, biting it, and pushing his lower body to something, that wasn’t even there. He was moaning, cursing, and probably crying at the same time. He just wasn’t himself.

Theodore –he didn’t exactly know, why- suddenly grabbed the other’s chest, and pushed him away from the pillow,back to the further part of his own bed.

-Stop it. You hear me?! Just…stop it. This is ridiculous.

The younger man looked at him, but with the same empty look. He wasn’t sure, what just happened, he probably only saw himself, and the pillow in the whole room, and nothing else. The neighbor felt sorry for him, and also some kind of strange feeling started to take over his body.  
He shook his head, and tried to stay in the present. The weed’s weird smell almost faded, so it probably wasn’t the reason. But then..what? He only wanted to spy on him, and now he’s actually talking to the boy.

-Are you completely insane, young man?!

-You didn’t talk last time…that’s new. The cigar is finally using….

-No, stop this nonsense, you hear me?! I’m actually here….

The young man suddenly climbed closer to him from the other end of his bed.Their noses met. The neighbor was still shocked, and honestly, a bit slowed down, so he didn’t move. They looked into each other’s eyes, which was rather Theodore looking into the other’s eyes.

-What have you done to yourself?!...

-How else could we be together, huh?

-These pillows are not even invented yet, you fucker.

-Well, anything’s possible in that state….you don’t talk…you’re a tool….and I still hear you…

-I told you, I’m actually here-

That was the moment, when he had to stop talking, because he knew it was useless. The boy touched his shoulder, went on to his face, stroked his hair, and he ended up hugging his neck with one hand.

-You are so handsome…handsome devil….so detailed…feels like you’re really here…  
Theodore rolled his eyes. It was needless to say anything, the young man was too drugged to believe, what’s really happening. But for his biggest surprise, he played the game too.

-What’s your name, young man?

-Oh, I love you so much, when you call me, like that. Pardon me, haven’t I told you yet? I’m Nicky. And don’t think I only noticed your basement door on that day. Oh, no, you silly..

-Wait, what?

All that Theodore could feel, was getting pulled even closer to the other’s face, and then pushed to the bed. He was a strong man, much strongen than Nicky, and yet, he was already on the boy’s bed, half of his body in the darkness, the other half was lit by the moonlight. The younger man climbed next to him, with a smirk on his face.

-Oh, look at you. I should take more weed next time. You’re already detailed, but imagine, if I-

-Oh no, you shouldn’t. I will bury you alive, if you don’t stop that. Well, probably anyway, but-

-…you’re so talkative tonight. You only gifted me with one sentence so far, when you pinned me to your wall last time….-he slowly leaned over Theodore, but he still treated him, like a fragile vase. Nicky did nothing, but stroked the man’s hair, and he’d have gone to the moustache with a joyful face, if Theodore doesn’t open his mouth to bite him. he had to realize, that he’s playing Nicky’s game, and it won’t end well.

-Not that, Nicky. That’s my sensitive part.

The boy laid next to him. He gently slid his right hand down, to Theodore’s chest, and belly. To be honest, the older man was curious, how things will turn out. He didn’t expect much more, than a drugged man, trying to seduce him, but miserably failing. He didn’t confess the truth for himself; the truth, that he wants even more to happen.  
He switched back again. He looked into Nicky’s eyes again, still the same, empty eyes. pupils wide from excitement, or probably-drugs.

-What about the other sensitive part of yours?-the smirk was removable, and so was the seducing voice.

-Wh-?-Theodore looked down, and he understood everything. He caught him just in time, sliding his hand into his pants. Immediately to the right place. –You horny shit. Where’s your hand at?

-At the best place possible.-Nicky leaned closer, their noses, and even their mouths met. But that was it. He was seducing him, and he did it perfectly. Theodore wanted to stop his thoughts, wanted to stop his feelings, but he couldn’t. He felt, that he was getting excited.

-Stop it, you hear me?....-he grabbed Nicky’s hand, and removed it from his pants. The other man looked at his black gloves, which seemed to be even more darker, and even more dangerous in the darkness. –You don’t know, what you’re dealing with.

-What if I do?

-There’s no way you know m-

  
He couldn’t finish the sentence again, because Nicky did something unexpected-again.

Sitting on the older man's belly, with open legs, he took Theodore’s face between his palms, and with a miserable, yelling voice, he begun:  
-Just…fuck me already….I can’t….I can’t do this anymore….-with tears rolling down on his face, he looked up to the ceiling. His face suddenly changed. He smiled again, but with a never-seen-before, wide, scary smile. –Just like last night. But now,….-he didn’t finish the sentence.

Theodore wanted to slap him, and he could’ve done that, easily.

  
He didn’t do that. Instead of hurting him, he just quietly said:

-I’m here. I’m real.

He already knew, he will get no real response to that, but the feelings inside him just started a battle. On one hand, he felt sorry for the man. On the other hand, he was very angry at him, because he didn’t know, what was happening.

Nicky, like all of it has never happened, went on with the seducing. He put the smirk back on his face, sliding his hand on Theodore’s belly,following it with his eyes, then looking up, into his eyes.

-Maybe this time I can make myself to feel it. Maybe this time…this shit will use.

He kneed above Theodore, but instead of getting off of him, he placed his weight to the man’s crotch. he sat on him again, sliding both of his hands under the older man’s vest, while moving his hip slowly on the man’s crotch. Theodore wanted to sit up on the bed, but stopped halfway.

„He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna really…really do it.” –switching his eyes between the young man’s crotch, and hands, and his smirk, he slowly began to let the feeling spread inside him.

He was excited already. And Nicky excatly knew it, because he was just sitting on the right place. In addition, he moved his body on him, in a very exciting way. Theodore was on a good way to be completely turned on, he squeezed the sheets with both hands, but couldn’t take off his eyes of Nicky. Nicky, who stopped moving around, and now slowly lifted his butt up, and then placed his negligible weight down, back on the older man’s lower body. As a last thought before disaster, Theodore tried to analize, if the young man is doing it for the first time, or not. He’s moving like a professional, but obviously, it’s his first time with a real man. He looked at the huge body pillow, which he just threw to the corner, let out a little sigh, and looked back at Nicky.

Nicky took the moment, when he was not looking, and freed himself from his underpants. Theodore saw everything, that he had to see, since the moon just got a bit lower, and shone through the window. He continued lifting and pushing his body on him, now even harder, when it came to the pushing part. He was already sweating, started with smaller moans, ended up in actual words:

-Fuck me already…-he lifted his body again, and pushed it down to Theodore’s crotch. Things after that happened suddenly.

  
The older man let the sheets go with his right hand, and wanted to grab Nicky, preventing him from doing anything stupid, but it was already too late. Nicky stood up on his knees once again, unzipping Theodore’s pants, and pulling them off a bit, both with the underpants, revealing his hard member, which stood up, like a dangerous spike.

Just what Nicky wanted. He aimed, and pushed his lower body into that spike. The whole thing didn't take a second. The older man was only able to catch his waist, right after he did that. Nicky let out a big moan.

Theodore was inside him.

After a moment of another shock, he started breathing faster too. His hand was still on the younger man’s waist. He was waiting for something. He was waiting for Nicky to yell, to scream, to make any kind of sound, letting him know, that he hurt him, and still does, since he’s still inside his body.

But no.

  
The younger man went on with his hip, now moving back and forward, rubbing his own balls against Theodore’s body.  
He moaned, and kept repeating „yes…yes…finally.”

  
The other man still didn’t understand one thing.  
He was obviously inside Nicky. He felt his hard member in his warm body. He knew his own sizes, looks like the young man did not.

-It…it must be the drugs….he doesn’t feel pain….or…am I out of practice?....-he rather talked to himself, than anyone else. Nicky immeditely prove this thought, as a false one.  
He changed the movement again, now lifting and pushing himself, but obviously, smaller lifts, and harder pushes, than before. He didn’t let Theodore out of himself, and when pushed himself back, he let out squeaky voices, next to weird giggling, and moaning. He gently relied both of his hands on Theodore’s belly, not pushing him too hard, just enough for him, to move his own crotch up and down. His neighbor was still afraid a bit, but started to feel the joy, which the situation has brought. He grabbed Nicky’s waist with both hands, but he didn’t have to do much more, than keeping his hands locked on him. Nicky did the rest. He went wilder with the up and down moving. Now he relied his hands on the sheets, next to Theodore, moving his butt faster, and harder, mainly at pushing. Theodore noticed, that he’s helping the young man, when he was pushing his body down.

„No…no..no…this isn’t right…I have to stop that…”-once he looked with painful face at his partner, but in the next moment, all he felt was joy.

They were both sweating, and moaning. Nicky still couldn’t see him, even if he was looking right into his eyes. He changed the rhythm of his hip movement, now focusing on nothing else, but pushing himself back into Theodore, who started to slide hands on him. He pulled the young man’s shirt up with one hand, making Nicky to quickly remove the last remaining cloth, that he was wearing, while he didn’t stop moving his hip for a moment. He threw his shirt to the other end of the room, looking after it, and then looking back at his neighbor.

  
Before Theodore could’ve reached his face with his other hand, he stopped riding him. The older man’s joyful face was gone. The pain sat back on him, not knowing, exactly what he is doing, or what’ going to happen next.

Nicky slowly kneed up again, making Theodore’s member slipping out of his butt. When the man noticed, what he’s up to, he didn’t move anything. Nicky exactly knew, what he was doing, at least, that part. Theodore was still hard, so nothing has changed down there. Nicky’s smirk didn’t disappear from his face, now covered in sweat, and a few teardrops, he looked down at Theodore’s crotch.

He said nothing. This drove the older man insane. He was unpredictable. He looked back at him again, carefully placing his crotch down again, but now, not on Theodore’s member, but a bit above him.

-No…Nicky, wait…..-Theodore has lost his sanity by that time too. He felt Nicky's butt touching him..but not as he wanted. His hunger for joy has taken over, and he couldn’t think anymore. –I want to be back inside you-….

Nicky giggled, and started to move his butt, in a way, like before. Up, and down. Except that he was stroking Theodore’s member with it, three or four movements later, he placed his butt above Theodore’s hard member, like he was about to sit on him, and ride him again, but he did not; he was only teasing him. He stroked the man’s penis with his butt again, moving between dangerously slow and fast. Then, he sat on his belly, as he was. Theodore felt the younger man’s member, his balls, and this made him more excited. They clasped their hands together, but it was not enough. Not anymore.

Nicky was breathing faster than ever. He obviously needed more air, but instead of taking a minute to rest, he went on. Theodore…he watched him in pain. All he wanted, is to be back in Nicky’s warm body. And then, like he was reading in the older man’s mind, Nicky placed his ass above his member again. It was his time.  
He grabbed the younger man’s waist, and pushed him down wildly.  
Their sweaty bodies met, Nicky hissed, and grabbed the sheets. Now it was his neighbor’s turn. He thrusted his whole lower body into Nicky’s. He felt him again, he was inside him again. Nicky felt, that he’s lost the control for now, he has to do something more unexpected, to be back on top, where he was.

Dealing with the wild movement, which came from under him, he climbed to Theodore’s face, grabbed it with both hands, and tried to kiss him. He kind of succeeded, but placing his tongue into his mouth kind of backfired. He decided to let him do what he wants. He started to feel pain, much more pain, than the first time. He started to come back to reality. He still wasn’t sure, if he’s dreaming, or not.

Meanwhile, Theodore swore, and moaned, sometimes both. He still held Nicky’s waist, now the boy was back at his original position, taking all of his love, just like before. He heard Nicky screaming, and that was, what he missed. He turned into a wild animal. The next sentence from his partner only made it worse:

-H-…harder…𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺, harder….!

  
„oh, you call me,like that now?”-he grabbed Nicky’s body without hesitating, dragged him to the bed, without getting out of him, pinned him between the sheets, kissing, then biting his neck.

  
He went lower; he licked, and gently bit his nipples, and his chest. Nicky digged his fingers into his back, and yelled.

Moments later, Theodore let him go, very slowly. They were looking at each other, with wide eyes. The older man slowly shook his head.

-What…what have I done….I’m so sorry, Nicholas….

He immediately regretted saying sorry, and thinking, that the drug’s effect wore off, when he saw Nicky’s right hand, on the wrong place. He just got to breathing again, and he already satisfied himself with one hand.

-You dirty fuck….

-I gotta do…something…I didn’t…come yet…

-And you won’t….

By the time he finished that sentence, Nicky’s eyes got locked on something, something far below his neighbor’s eyes. Theodore slowly backed off, now he was standing on the ground, and stading, still.

He watched the young man slowly sitting up, letting himself go, and getting closer to his lower body again. He opened his mouth, and was about to suck the neighbor's still hard dick, and when Theodore finally realized that, he stopped thinking, and his hand moved faster, than anything else. He actually slapped Nicky on the face, but luckily not as hard, as he always did slap. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he couldn’t think of another solution.

-Sorry, daddy….…I didn’t mean to….I should’ve asked first, before getting things into my mouth….-this was the answer to the man’s pale white face, and wide eyes. Theodore blinked, shook his head, everything was all right. Nicky got back to him, stood on his knees, there was exactly one head difference between them. He hugged the neighbor, but then let him go, touching his breasts through his vest.

-Take it off….take everything off….and stay with me…..please…

Even this wasn’t a magic word now. The older man’s got his sanity back, and wanted to leave.

-No….Nicky, I can’t do that….  
-Please!-Nicky yelled-Please, I’ll do anything!....you…you can do anything with me! Just….fuck me from behind….I know you like that……roughly from behind….  
-How…how do you kn-?......  
-You talk in your sleep….  
-Do you finally realize, that I’m real?....

They looked into each other’s eyes in silence. He still did not realize it.

Not waiting for any response, Nicky slowly stood up, hugging Theodore. The man slowly turned him, hugging his back, kissing his neck, and not letting him go. The younger man slowly kneed down on the bed, and when Theodore realized, that he’s got tricked again, it was too late. Still kissing, and gently biting his neck, he put it in again, this time, he was the one, who aimed, and he aimed very well. Nicky gasped, looked up to the ceiling-he perfectly felt everything already- and then closed his eyes, bended his head down, and started to pull Theodore towards the bed.

At first, his neighbor fucked him gently. At least, that’s what he’d have said. Later, his movement has become wilder and wilder, he’s lost control again, and only felt joy.  
He kept thrusting his body faster and faster, harder every time. Nicky couldn’t knee on the bed anymore, he had to go lower and lower. He ended up lying on the bed, with open legs, his face on the sheets. Theodore, right behind him, still pushing his whole body inside him, biting the young man’s neck, locking his hands down, not that he wanted to escape.

Nicky moaned, cursed, and yelled, just like before. Theodore silently thrusted himself into his hot and thin body. And then…he stopped.

They laid, like this for a few minutes, both sweating, and breathing heavily. Theodore cared for him, he never let himself go, that he’d accidentaly squeeze his body. He was too fragile. When he let Nicky go, the young man stayed on the bed, as he was. The neighbor slowly stood up, shaking his member a bit, his gloves, and everything around him was covered in his own, warm liquid. Even Nicky’s body.

-Nicky…are you all right?.....-he asked, as he fixed his clothes, and put it away.

-……I came first…..-Nicky silently replied, with a little laughter in the end.

-No way, boy. You came, after I came. Are you okay?

-Yes….Stay with me….sleep with me at night….please…-he slowly turned around, his whole body covered in different liquids, from tears and sweat, to jizz.

He pulled Theodore closer, and he let to be pulled. They laid on the bed, hugging each other. The older man kissed the younger one’s head.

-You shouldn’t do it next time. Please. Just….ask me out, okay?....  
-What did you do in my house anyw-?....nevermind….-he giggled. He was too tired, to figure out, who broke into whose house this time.

After some time, when Nicky already fell asleep, Theodore slowly let him go, and replaced himself with the pillow, that he tossed away. He covered the young man with the blanket, took his cigars from a nearby shelf, and slowly made his way out.

××××

The next day, Nicky woke up, like he always did. Not knowing, what he did last night, every part of his body hurt, and the pillow was next to him. He didn’t think much about it, he couldn’t remember anything because of the drugs.

He took a shower, put his normal clothes on, shook his head, when weird dreams and thoughts were about to return about his neighbor, made breakfast, and got out of his house.

  
Right to Theodore’s house, to reveal the secrets.

He was peeking through his window, while standing on a cardboard box, like always.  
Theodore noticed him from the corner of his eye, while watching tv, like always.

What was different this time, was that Nicky noticed a little box next to the key, which was on the same table, as the tv. He touched his mouth, there was no cigar in it. He always had an unlit cigar in this mouth nowadays, and now he realized, he didn’t put any into it. Because he couldn’t find his cigars.

-Did that fucker steal it?....but…why?....-he was thinking out loud, and maybe too loud, because in the next minute, when he looked up, the neighbor was nowhere.  
-Fucking hell….

And suddenly, the neighbor already stood next to him. Nicky jumped, but Theodore grabbed his arm, making any kind of escape unable.  
But that grab…that grab was familiar. Nicky started to think.

-What are you doing here, Nicky?-Theodore asked.

Nicky didn’t remember introducing himself, he’s got a bit off guard.

-I’m…..did you steal my cigars?...

Theodore only replied with a smile.

-You don’t remember anything, do you? You knocked yourself out pretty much then… Yes, I took it. It’s not good for you….

The young man was about to question this, but he suddenly got flashbacks from yesterday night.  
He looked into his neighbor’s eyes with a red face, breathing faster, and faster. The older man still held him. He finally realized, that last night…which he seemed to enjoy a lot more, than the others….was spent with the man, who was holding him tight. He couldn’t force a word out of himself.

-But…why didn’t you ask me out, like normal people do?....-Theodore asked.

Nicky’s finally got back to reality.

-I…was afraid you’d say no…..-he turned his red face away, avoiding eye contact. -……..would……would you visit me tonight again?......-he smiled.

-Of course, Nicky.-he let him go-But no cigars tonight. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a good reason to mostly upload nsfw stuff without a real plot. yes, I do write sfw stuff with actual story (which sometimes has some nsfw part in it,but it stays in the background) but I think these will stay between my private notes.  
I re-read my older writings, and uh. I need to expand the words I'm using, and these shorts are great(?) practices to do that. a more serious story of mine starts at 45 pages anyway. who'd read that?....:D
> 
> side note: I still hate, how this site just simply washes the whole text together. I hate it.


End file.
